Many people have the desire for straight, unwrinkled lapels on their shirts. Currently, when a shirt is hanging on a hanger, the lapels ripple and do not lie straight, thus even freshly washed shirts will have wrinkled lapels. It is important to have unwrinkled lapels when a person desires a polished, professional appearance. If the lapels ripple or are wrinkled, the person is not achieving the desired appearance. Consequently, there is a need for an improved lapel support, which prevents crinkling, rippling and wrinkling of the lapels of a shirt.
The present invention overcomes several of the deficiencies, disadvantages and undesired parameters associated with the known lapel supports.